Year of Fear
by 17seconds
Summary: A short story from Sherif Malet's perspective during the Year of Fear.


The Year of Fear

Disclaimer: Royce, Hadrian, and the Riyria Chronicles/Revelations belong to Michael J. Sullivan. I'm writing this for fun, not money.

Author's Note: It's been forever since I've last written, but I just finished reading The Death of Dulgath and was reminded how much I love these characters. I've actually been wanting to write a fanfic about Sherif Malet since reading The Crown Tower and here it is finally.

* * *

This was too much. Sherif Malet knew as soon as he was woken by the rapid knocking and hysterical cries at his door this morning that he couldn't allow this to continue anymore. Now looking down at the mutilated body before him he steeled himself for the unpleasant visit he needed to make.

This corpse belonged to one of Colnora's most respected lawyers. He had been found early that morning in his stately house's garden by his young wife. He was unfortunate enough to be the fifth victim of Colnora's unprecedented month of bloodshed. Like the other victims, the lawyer's body told the terrifying story of his last moments. Blood was everywhere, watering the plants of his garden. The man had been cut to pieces, whoever was responsible showing his excessive brutality. Perhaps even more than the deaths themselves, this gruesome method of killing had struck fear into the hearts of citizens.

After leaving the body and the new widow, Sherif Malet immediately began walking in the direction of the city's wealthiest district. After all, he had already put this meeting off for long enough. He could have called for a carriage of course, but it would be best if as few people knew about this visit as possible. Not that that seemed like much of a concern now. Colnora's streets, normally packed with people hustling towards stores and houses, were nearly deserted. Shopkeepers driven by the desire for profit that could withstand mass murders, fire, blizzards, and wars waited by their wares. Their usual customers, however, were nowhere to be seen. Only a few brave or desperate souls were willing to venture outside for anything less than vital necessities.

Despite this, upon reaching the pathway that led to a spacious mansion, Malet glanced nervously around him. While rarely mentioned out loud, it was widely known that the DeLur's were connected to the Black Diamond. Seeing the sherif walking into Cosmos' mansion at a time like this would be catastrophic to Malet's already crumbling career.

At the gate, the guards let him in without question, causing him to wonder if he was expected. Until today, Cosmos and Malet had not spoken since the wealthy businessman paid him a visit on his first day as sherif. There had been no need for them to. Malet had always kept his word to not look too closely into any crimes related to the Black Diamond's business and each month a nice little bonus would be delivered to him. It was a system that worked out well for both parties.

Malet was not an honourable man, by even he could only stomach so much for the sake of gold.

"Sherif, so delightful to see you again. Do come in and make yourself at home."

Cosmos hadn't changed since their last meeting. He was just insufferably friendly and jolly despite the fact that this conversation would not be the least bit cheerful. Malet sat down in one of the comfortable chairs, feeling most decidedly uncomfortable.

"Cosmos," Malet had not forgotten the man's strong objection when he had attempted to call him by his title and surname. "I was hoping to speak with you about the recent murders."

There was no reason to put it off and Malet wanted to end this business as soon as possible.

"Oh yes, dreadful things weren't they. Would you care for something to drink?"

"No, thank you." The sherif responded as politely as he could and tried to return to the matter at hand. "And they are indeed very dreadful. They need to be stopped."

Malet avoided an outright accusation. Despite what the man's inoffensive appearance and behaviour suggested, Cosmos DeLur was one of the most powerful men in Avryn and could easily destroy him.

"Yes, of course." Cosmos let out a little laugh then, as if he needed to fill the silence left by what he wasn't saying.

"I was hoping you might be able to help me with that," Malet said, still choosing his words carefully.

"Oh I'd be most eager to assist, but I'm afraid I cannot."

"You cannot?" Malet raised a brow in disbelief. The Black Diamond had sole dominance over crime in Colnora, and the sherif couldn't believe that the Jewel was unable to disallow this most recent splurge of violence.

"No." Cosmos confirmed with yet another little self-conscious chuckle. "You see my little organisation is not responsible for them."

Malet stared at the Jewel in dismay. This admission was even more worrying than the crimes themselves. While the Black Diamond was notorious for its unlawfulness and ruthlessness, there was at least some comfort to Malet in the fact that its crime was as well organised and business-like as possible. It's activities were done quietly, so as to allow bribed officials like himself to turn a blind eye to them, and when the business did turn bloody, the deaths were usually confined to those whose own poor decisions had led to their demise. The idea that some unguilded murderer was now loose in the city was unprecedented in his career and very disturbing.

"It seems to me," Cosmos continued, "that some misguided individual is merely seeking revenge for some perceived slight. I'm sure the violence will be over with soon."

Malet politely excused himself and left after that. There was no more reason for him stay. The Jewel could not help him.

As he left the mansion, Malet knew the killings were not over yet. Still, there was nothing he could do but wonder who would be next.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and please review to let me know what you think. Hopefully I'll get around to writing some Riyria fanfics soon.


End file.
